resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Swg66
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :-- Drgyen (Talk) 18:47, 2010 September 13 Hello :) Hello Swg66 :) Good to see you here and I'm glad you're considering on becoming an active editor. Can you tell me what things you have that are Resistance related please? Sorofin 15:55, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Well for games there is Resistance: Retribution for the PSP (I don't have a PSP so I don't have it :( ) and for books and comics there is Resistance: The Gathering Storm, written by Halo: The Flood writer William C. Dietz who is also writing another Resistance book due October 25, 2011 , and there are the Resistance (comics) (If you don't want to know what happens in the comics don't read that article.) by Wildstorm. I prefer The Gathering Storm from The Comics due to a huge error in the comics. All in all it depends on whos stroy you want to follow: Retribution and Comics: James Grayson The Gathering Storm: Nathan Hale Comics: Joseph Evan Capelli, Benjamin Phillip Warner (Capelli takes the lead in that comics series though.) Note: If you choose to buy the Graphic Novel but This one. It, hopefully, will contain Issue #0, the Resistance 2 release day issue about Jordan Adam Shepherd (Daedalus). Sorofin 14:50, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Gameinformer Can you please tell us everything that is said in the Magazine?! You would be a hero for Europeans! ;) Sorofin 21:30, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks mate :) Sorofin 21:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Have you got the magazine yet? Sorofin 22:17, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Columbus day? Inform me. Is it a bank holiday? Sorofin 22:30, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Yep. That has bank holiday written all over it. Sorofin 06:58, October 12, 2010 (UTC) May I ask whether you go to school? Sorofin 15:24, October 12, 2010 (UTC) May I just say that even though the info is leaked can you still send in the magazine as proof. Sorofin 14:46, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Judging from that. You didn't get the magazine :( Sorofin 18:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Can you scan it? The whole Resistance community is waiting for someone to scan them. You be their saviour ;) Sorofin 07:51, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I suppose you can do that. Sorofin 20:55, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Bravo! I've added it to the front page. Sorofin 08:19, October 17, 2010 (UTC) DF Hey, The Gameinformer blog is about that, and I don't want it to get derailed as badly as this one, especially not on as sensitive a topic (Sorofin doesn't like the DF wiki). If yuo look at your talk page, it'll have a section where TDW apologizes. I've left a response from me on his page, but I just wanted to let you know. -LeoLab 01:22, October 18, 2010 (UTC) No prob, and sorry if I came off as irritated. I am, but not at you. -LeoLab 01:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC)